


Крёстный

by Tinka1976



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death Fix, Don't copy to another site, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon Fix-It, Superpowers, Time Travel, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinka1976/pseuds/Tinka1976
Summary: Стивен Стрэндж просмотрел четырнадцать миллионов шестьсот пять вариантов будущего. По-другому быть не могло. Вот только ни в одном из этих вариантов не было Локи.





	1. Chapter 1

Морган Старк была умной девочкой. Очень умной для своих четырёх лет. Но иногда взрослые вели себя так странно, что понять их было совершенно невозможно.

Например, сегодня они дружно вырядились в чёрные одежды и устроили в их доме вечеринку, не дожидаясь, пока папа вернётся. Морган сказала дяде Роуди: нужно подождать папу, он же расстроится, — и услышала в ответ, что папа больше не придёт. Хорошо хоть, вовремя вспомнила мамины слова: некрасиво так открыто сообщать взрослым, что они сказали глупость.

Ведь дядя Роуди видел запись. Ту самую, где папа посмотрел прямо в глаза Морган и сказал, что любит её на три тысячи. А это значило, что он непременно вернётся домой, как только закончит свои дела. Ведь Морган — важнее всех дел, папа сам говорил.

Она стояла рядом с мамой, когда по воде пустили венок с красивой круглой штучкой. Почему-то это называли прощанием с папой. Странные взрослые — сначала устроили вечеринку без него, потом начали прощаться, но так никуда и не разошлись.

Мама не злилась на них, улыбалась и разговаривала приветливо, поэтому Морган тоже решила промолчать. Хотя в какой-то момент ей вдруг отчаянно захотелось, чтобы всё стало как раньше, и в доме остались только они втроём. Эх, залезть бы сейчас папе на колени и уткнуться носом в плечо!

— Мам, — подёргав её за подол, позвала Морган. — Когда уже папа вернётся?

— Ох, детка… — почему-то вздохнула мама, присаживаясь перед ней на корточки. — Понимаешь, наш папа, он…

Мама закусила губу и закрыла лицо рукой.

— Пойдём-ка со мной, — сказал дядя Хэппи.

Морган послушно вложила ладошку в его большую тёплую руку, провожая взглядом убегавшую в дальнюю комнату маму. Не нужно много ума, чтобы понять: произошло что-то нехорошее. Неужели мама с папой поссорились, и теперь папа будет приходить только по выходным? Она слышала, такое случается. Но мама и папа? Трудно представить.

— Ты как, солнышко? — спросил дядя Хэппи, когда они уселись на крыльце.

— Я в порядке, — ответила Морган, натягивая подол платья на коленки.

— Проголодалась?

— Угу.

— Что хочешь?

— Чизбургер.

И вновь что-то странное случилось, на этот раз с дядей Хэппи. Он вздохнул и посмотрел на Морган так, как обычно смотрела мама, прежде чем сказать, что она — вылитый папа.

— Твой папа обожал чизбургеры.

Она это знала. И не понимала, что в этом такого, чтобы так многозначительно сопеть, словно вот-вот расплачешься.

— Я принесу тебе целую кучу чизбургеров, — пообещал дядя Хэппи.

Когда он ушёл, Морган подождала немножко, а затем убежала в свою палатку. Папа знает, где её искать.

Она залезла внутрь, обхватила руками коленки, крепко зажмурилась и изо всех сил пожелала, чтобы он пришёл поскорее и все эти странности закончились.

И почти сразу услышала шаги. Кто-то шёл к палатке, но условного сигнала хлопками не подал. Может, дядя Хэппи с обещанной кучей чизбургеров?

— Магу-у-уна! — нараспев позвал незнакомый голос.

Морган помедлила немного, раздумывая. Разговаривать с незнакомцами нельзя. Но откуда незнакомец мог узнать её домашнее прозвище?

— Тебя папа послал? — спросила она, выглядывая из палатки.

Незнакомец насмешливо скривил тонкие губы и ничего не ответил. Он был в таком же чёрном костюме, как и остальные, пришедшие сегодня на эту странную вечеринку, но Морган чувствовала — он другой.

— Кто ты?

— Я? — незнакомец задумался. — Допустим, я твой крёстный.

Он огляделся, небрежным жестом превратил кукольный стульчик в удобную скамейку с гнутой спинкой и уселся на неё, скрестив длинные ноги.

— Ты моя фея-крёстная? — уточнила Морган, выбираясь из палатки.

— Старк, это чувствуется, — вздохнул крёстный, на миг закатив глаза. — Нет, Морган, я не фея. Можешь звать меня Локи.

— Что-то я не слышала ни о каком крёстном по имени Локи, — скептически выгнув бровь, покачала головой Морган. — Где ты был раньше?

— Хороший вопрос, — ласково улыбнулся Локи. — Ты умница, Магуна.

Он протянул руку, как делал папа, чтобы поправить ей волосы или погладить по щеке, но Морган быстро отступила назад. Похвала — это не ответ на вопрос.

— Папа рассказывал тебе, как устроена Вселенная?

Она покивала.

— И ты подсматривала, когда он строил свой хрононавигатор, — утвердительно продолжил Локи. — Поняла что-нибудь?

— Я всё поняла! — Морган скрестила руки на груди.

— Хорошо, — снова улыбнулся Локи. — Тогда ты не удивишься, если я скажу, что пришёл из альтернативной реальности.

— Где ты мой крёстный? — Морган придирчиво оглядела его. Обычный чёрный костюм с зелёной рубашкой. Длинные чёрные волосы. Острые скулы. Внимательные глаза. — Ты не похож на доброго волшебника.

По телу Локи пробежала искристая зелёная волна.

— Вымогательница, вот ты кто! — фыркнул оказавшийся вместо него на скамейке папа.

Морган невольно всхлипнула, торопливо залезая к нему на колени и прижимаясь щекой к плечу. Так хорошо! Спокойно.

— Ещё минуточку! — попросила она, когда папа шевельнулся. — Побудь им ещё чуть-чуть.

— Всё будет хорошо, малышка, — сказал крёстный, гладя её волосы. Коротко прижался губами к затылку. — Ты ведь мне поможешь?

Он легко поднялся, держа Морган на руках, и направился к дому, на ходу становясь выше и шире в плечах.

***

На поминки в доме Старков собралось довольно много народу. Стрэндж подозревал, что людей было бы куда больше, если бы весь мир узнал о гибели Железного Человека. Но Пеппер отказалась давать объявление. Весь мир праздновал победу и возвращение своих близких, зачем омрачать людям радость?

Глядя на застывшие лица тех, кто заплатил невероятно огромную цену за эту победу, Стрэндж в тысячный раз напоминал себе: иначе быть не могло. Только гений Тони позволил создать работающую машину времени. Только на нём была эта новая броня, позволившая не отнимать у Таноса перчатку, а забрать лишь камни. И не оказалось рядом никого, кто мог бы разделить с Тони их разрушительную для обычного человека мощь. Только сам Стрэндж — но он все силы тратил на удержание воды из рухнувшей плотины, а в тех вариантах, где это не требовалось, он в решающий момент неизменно оказывался слишком далеко от Тони.

Нового гостя, неторопливо идущего к дому, он заметил одним из первых и вышел навстречу, «переодеваясь» в привычную одежду, накидывая на плечи Плащ левитации и принимая боевую стойку. Если кое-кто думает, что без Глаза Агамотто доктор Стивен Стрэндж ни на что не способен, его ждёт сюрприз! Но на руках у Локи сидела Морган, доверчиво обнимая его за шею.

— Представишь меня? — ласково попросил девочку Локи, останавливаясь в нескольких шагах от крыльца.

— Это мой крёстный из альтернативной реальности, — звонко объявила Морган. — Опустите оружие или будете дезинтегрированы! — добавила она, выставляя перед собой ладошку с фонариком-«репульсором» на вязаной перчатке.

— И как же ты попал сюда? — недоверчиво уточнил Стрэндж, опуская руки.

Локи моргнул, и его глаза вдруг налились чернотой с рубиновыми проблесками.

— Мне пришлось на время стать сосудом для Эфира, — пояснил он. — Чтобы находить лазейки не только между мирами, но и между реальностями.

— И чего ты хочешь?

— Вообще-то — помочь, — усмехнулся Локи. Снова моргнул, возвращая глазам их обычный вид.

— Пожалуйста… — прерывающимся от слёз голосом попросила выбежавшая на крыльцо Пеппер. Протянула руки. — Это всё, что у меня осталось!..

Локи с недоумением сдвинул брови, затем взглянул на Морган и вздохнул:

— Миссис Старк, не надо волноваться. Я не допущу, чтобы с моей крестницей случилось что-то плохое.

— Тогда отпусти девочку, — подсказал Стрэндж.

— Сними двойное кольцо. С Тессерактом, — Локи легко извлёк из воздуха светящийся куб, предусмотрительно держа его так, чтобы Морган не дотянулась, — я мгновенно вернусь, куда бы ты меня ни выкинул своим порталом, но не хочется тратить время на эти глупости.

Стрэндж невольно отступил на шаг назад. Два камня бесконечности! Неужели этот засранец настолько силён? Что ж, снять двойное кольцо — не такая уж большая уступка.

— Беги к маме, — спуская Морган на землю и нежно чмокая её в висок напоследок, велел Локи. — В её положении вредно волноваться.

— Я… думала, ещё незаметно, — призналась покрасневшая Пеппер, обнимая дочку. — Даже Тони не… И, если ты уже заполучил Тессеракт, я не понимаю…

— Похоже, не только вы, — обведя взглядом лица собравшихся вокруг людей, вздохнул Локи. — Что ж… Это, — он взмахнул рукой, прочертив в воздухе искрящуюся изумрудную нить, — основной временной поток. Он сплетён из множества реальностей, каждую из которых поддерживают основополагающие силы. — Нить разлохматилась, показав отдельные волокна с ожерельем из шести разноцветных камней вокруг каждого. — Вы называете их камнями бесконечности.

— Камней тут больше нет, — качнул головой Стрэндж, — Танос уничтожил их.

— Форму, но не суть. Основополагающие силы нельзя уничтожить, их можно сделать недоступными для коммуникации и управления или изъять из одной точки временного потока в другую. Чем опасно изъятие, вам объяснили.

— Да, — кивнул Брюс. — Даже без одного камня поток начнёт расслаиваться, и новая реальность станет беззащитна.

— Но на это тем, кто останется в основном временном потоке, в принципе наплевать. Не перебивай, Стивен, — Локи жестом остановил возмущение Стрэнджа. — Тебе не наплевать. Но не стоит заблуждаться насчёт всего человечества. Им безразлично, какой ценой куплена победа, если эту цену заплатит кто-то другой.

Локи взглянул на Пеппер и Морган и ободряюще улыбнулся им.

— Проблема в том, что временной поток стремится к целостности, — продолжил Локи. Чёрная струйка, отделившаяся от изумрудной нити, влилась обратно. — И рано или поздно накапливающиеся изменения, если они происходят в достаточном числе реальностей, влияют на основной поток. Но главное — чем плотнее каждая реальность вплетена в него, тем лучше она защищена.

Несколько сотен ожерелий камней совместилось в точке пересечения волокон, и получившееся кольцо ярко вспыхнуло.

— Так ты заботишься о нашей реальности или о своей? — прищурился Стрэндж.

— Разумеется, о своей, — признал Локи, небрежным жестом убирая демонстрацию. Широко улыбнулся. — Ты, как всегда, быстро соображаешь.

— Я просмотрел четырнадцать миллионов шестьсот пять вариантов будущего, — не купился на лесть Стрэндж. — По-другому быть не могло.

— Ни в одном из этих вариантов не было меня, — просто ответил Локи.

Стрэндж не удержался от скептической гримасы, но тут их разговор прервал мощный раскат грома в вышине.

— Локи! — Тор едва не снёс дверь с петель, а никто из людей не пострадал исключительно благодаря быстроте реакции Пеппер и Питера Паркера, проворно оттащивших в сторону тех, кто стоял на его пути.

— Локи! — повторил Тор, сгребая брата в охапку. Локи выразительно закатил глаза и растаял в воздухе, оставив в объятиях пустоту.

— Локи, ты жив! — Похоже, на этот раз Тор просто не способен был обидеться на его проделки. — Ты здесь! Как же я рад тебя видеть!

— И как долго меня не было, что ты успел превратиться в ходячий пивной бочонок? — ехидно поинтересовался Локи. — Наша матушка пыталась намекнуть, что здесь с тобой не всё в порядке, но такое…

— Матушка? Так ты был в Вальхалле?

— Стрэндж? — попросил Локи. — Мне он не поверит.

— Эмм, Тор… Это не наш Локи. Он из альтернативной реальности. И на твоём месте я не стал бы к нему прикасаться, он накачан Эфиром.

Локи на миг показал свои жуткие чёрные глаза и вновь скрыл их иллюзией.

— И там мама жива? — жалобным детским голосом спросил Тор.

— Да, — мягко ответил Локи. — У нас всё хорошо.

— Всё хорошо?

— Ну, Всеотец отбыл в Вальхаллу, как и в основном потоке, — поморщился Локи. — Но я там не тратил время, бесплодно прозябая в темнице, а занимался делом. Поэтому наша сестра Хела тоже жива, хотя и заперта в личной иллюзорной реальности, где она взошла на трон и правит Асгардом. А леди Сиф скоро подарит тебе второго наследника. И его снова не назовут в честь наших мидгардских друзей, как бы ты ни настаивал. Кстати, мама считает, что уже недалёк тот день, когда твой первенец Магни сумеет поднять Мьёльнир.

Плечи Тора затряслись, и Стрэндж успокаивающе похлопал его по спине. Встреча братьев была, безусловно, трогательной, но вряд ли Локи явился только за тем, чтобы похвастать, как идут дела в его реальности.

— И в чём же твоя проблема?

— Слишком много изменений, — вздохнул Локи. — Если не сплести нашу ветку с основным временным потоком в ближайшей ключевой точке, последствия будут весьма неприятными. Наша реальность становится всё более беззащитной, а приводить её к основному потоку в других точках означает жертвовать кем-то там. Я предпочитаю иной путь.

— Погоди, так ты предлагаешь… — чувствуя дрожь в солнечном сплетении, переспросил Стрэндж.

— Оставить Энтони Эдварда Старка живым в основном временном потоке.

— Я в деле! — немедленно отреагировал Питер, одним прыжком оказываясь рядом. — Мистер Локи, мисте… доктор Стрэндж! Я с вами!

— А как же матушка? И ты сам, Локи?! — расстроенно воскликнул Тор.

— Прошлое не изменить, — покачал головой Локи. И вдруг хитро прищурился. — А что касается меня… Брюс, не хочешь рассказать остальным, почему ты так долго не мог свести пальцы для щелчка?

— Я… — Брюс потупился, шмыгнул носом. — Я пытался вернуть не только распылённых. Но и Наташу.

— В этом нет ничего плохого.

— Я едва не загубил всё! — рыкнул Халк, видно, хотел ударить кулаком по перилам, но покосился на Пеппер и не стал.

— Но ты ведь не вернулся к мысли «оживить только тех, кто обратился в прах после щелчка», — вкрадчиво подсказал Локи.

— Нет, — Брюс растерянно поморгал, снова принимая промежуточный между своими двумя ипостасями облик. — Я… Погоди, ты хочешь сказать, у меня получилось?

— А почему нет? — пожал плечами Локи. — Камни не приемлют личных просьб, это так. Мы все слишком незначительны для них. Но вернуть к жизни несколько миллиардов или несколько миллиардов и ещё десяток миллионов душ — им без разницы. Так что… Всё получилось, Брюс.

— Да что? Что получилось-то?! — не выдержал Тор и снова попытался схватить Локи за плечи, но тот растаял в воздухе, переместившись на крыльцо.

— Но почему она тогда?.. — почесал затылок Брюс.

— А разве остальные вернувшиеся к жизни посыпались вам на головы? Они вернулись к жизни там, где распрощались с ней. Ну, с небольшой погрешностью ради их же безопасности. И, кстати, дорогой братец, — Локи вновь повернулся к Тору, — тебе стоит поторопиться, если ты не хочешь разыскивать половину своего народа по всему космосу. Здешний я вовсе не горит желанием возвращаться в Мидгард. Лучше свяжись с Хеймдаллем и узнай, как далеко мы успели удрать.

— Я помогу их найти, — кивнула Кэрол Дэнверс. — А на обратном пути завернём на Вормир.

— Но как же план? — остановил их Стрэндж. — Разве сначала мы не должны что-то сделать?

— Да, разве тебе не нужны все мы? — поддержал его Брюс.

— Вообще-то… — Локи выдержал многозначительную паузу. — Достаточно двоих. Кстати, держи, док, пригодится, — он выудил из воздуха амулет и кинул его в руки Стрэнджу. — Камень, извини, с возвратом, а вот сам Глаз — в подарок, Тони сумел сделать дубликат, с нашей помощью, конечно. Рабочий, проверяли.

Стрэндж повесил на шею Глаз Агамотто и неуверенно посмотрел на Брюса. Нет, его рука обожжена слишком сильно. Питер? Это рискованно, его регенерация может не справиться. Кто же второй?

***

Место их появления на поле боя Локи выбрал исключительно удачно. Опоясанное временны́м кольцом трио оказалось в стороне от основной схватки, развороченный взрывом фургончик Лэнга прикрывал их от чужих взглядов, зато Тони и Танос были как на ладони. А вот со временем вышла промашка: Тони стоял на коленях, камни как раз заняли отведённые им лунки, и по его запястью уже струились потоки силы, грозившие сжечь неосторожного демиурга дотла.

— Сейчас поправлю, — сказал Стрэндж, намереваясь влить в заклинание ещё немного силы, чтобы отмотать время подальше, хотя бы до холостого щелчка Таноса.

— Нет, — остановил его Локи. — По вееру вышли отлично.

— Что? — не понял Стрэндж.

— Как же ты необразован! — вздохнул Локи.

— Не отвлекайтесь, — одёрнула их Ванда.

— Да, ты права. Тормози время, — приказал Локи Стрэнджу. — А ты попроси Старка не спешить. Помощь рядом. И готовь остальных. План помнишь? Всё поняла?

Ванда кивнула и легонько улыбнулась уголками губ. В её глазах разгорался алый колдовской огонь.

— Я бы тоже не отказался понять, — буркнул Стрэндж, притормаживая стремительный бег времени.

Обсуждения этой части плана, по сути, не было. Локи просто пристально посмотрел в глаза прибежавшей с берега озера Ванде, и та вдруг из взрослой грозной закалённой потерями ведьмы превратилась в маленькую девочку. «А ты не обманешь?» — хрипло спросила Ванда, и Локи мягко улыбнулся в ответ. Всем вокруг оставалось лишь гадать, что он ей такое сказал, но Ванда теперь смотрела на Локи, как пятилетняя девочка на трёхметрового Микки-Мауса, и слушалась беспрекословно.

— Ну так пошевели мозгами, Стрэндж, — сквозь зубы проговорил Локи, снова извлекая из подпространственного кармана Тессеракт. — Прошлое нельзя изменить. Если ты каким-то образом попадаешь в прошедший временной отрезок своей реальности и совершаешь там действия, не позволяющие петле влиться обратно в основной поток, изменения затрагивают лишь одну-единственную ветку. Когда мне удалось сбежать, я не знал, что мы находимся не в основном потоке, и не принял необходимых мер. Впрочем, тогда у меня и не было Эфира, чтобы закрепить это изменение.

Локи умолк, но Стрэндж уже уловил направление мысли. Так что же получается, можно перестать себя винить? Даже если бы у него оставался Глаз Агамотто, вернув личное время Тони в момент, когда тот ещё не получил несовместимых с жизнью повреждений, он просто создал бы одну-единственную альтернативную ветку, отделив её от основного потока, в котором всё оставалось бы как прежде? И тем самым подверг бы новой опасности то, чего Тони достиг своей жертвой! О боги…

— Готовы! — выкрикнула Ванда, вся окутавшаяся алыми сполохами.

Стрэндж искренне надеялся, что ещё не поздно — время, хоть и очень медленно, всё же текло, совсем его останавливать Локи запретил, а разряды перчатки на руке Тони уже приближались к локтю.

«Не отвлекайся! — раздался голос Ванды у него в голове. — И не вздумай задавать вопросы _ему_. До того он лишь смотрел на другие реальности, а сейчас, чтобы внести изменения в основной поток, ему придётся _проживать_ бесчисленное множество реальностей одновременно, манипулируя при этом Тессерактом».

Воздух вокруг Локи задрожал и заполнился мельчайшей рубиновой пылью, тут же закрутившейся спиралью, а Тессеракт в его ладонях вспыхнул ослепительной звездой.

Стрэндж невольно зажмурился, и потому первое изменение пропустил. Когда он сумел приоткрыть глаза, рука Кэрол Дэнверс лежала на плече Тони, а пальцы Тора стискивали его предплечье чуть ниже перчатки. В следующий миг рядом с ними возникли Брюс Беннер и Стив Роджерс. Затем Питер Паркер и Т’Чалла. Баки Барнс и Ванда. Грут и Питер Квилл. Вонг и Небула. Человек-Муравей и Оса. Валькирия и Шури.

Локи молниеносно тасовал пространство, выстраивая ломаную линию по обе стороны от Тони. Люди и инопланетяне, маги и супергерои, асгардские и вакандские воины с готовностью протягивали друг другу руки, а их сомкнутые ладони окутывались алыми разрядами — Ванда соединяла всех в одно ментальное целое.

«Отпускай!»

Время вернуло свой нормальный ход.

— А я… — с трудом поднимаясь на ноги, сказал Тони. — Я — Железный Человек.

Он сложил пальцы для щелчка.

«Стрэндж, сейчас!»

Больше всего на свете Стрэнджу хотелось увидеть это своими собственными глазами. Чудо, которое он тщетно искал в вероятностях будущего. Но Локи настаивал, что нужно вернуться до щелчка. Иначе мощь шести камней разрушит заклятие, и они застрянут тут, пустив насмарку всё совершённое.


	2. Chapter 2

«Теперь ты можешь отдохнуть».

Эта фраза, произнесённая голосом Пеппер, ещё звучала в ушах, когда Тони проснулся, словно он отключился всего на пару минут. Глаза открывать не хотелось. Дурной сон, в котором эти слова стали последним, что он услышал в своей жизни, был очень ярким, но Тони не испытывал и тени сомнения в том, что жив. Мёртвому не было бы так плохо.

— Я отнесу Морган в постель, а вы пока дайте ему ещё порцию эликсира, — тихо распорядился мужской голос.

Слишком хорошо знакомый голос. Такое не забывается. Пришлось открывать глаза.

Реальность оказалась ещё чуднее давешнего сна. Морган, своей тёплой тяжестью придавившая ему левый бок, плавно приподнялась в воздух и поплыла по направлению к Локи. А Пеппер не только не возражала, когда тот взял спящую девочку на руки, но и кивнула с благодарностью! Что тут происходит?

Тони потёр лицо, нащупал две полоски пластыря над правой бровью и вздохнул. Да уж, немудрено, что голова просто разрывается от боли, досталось ей вчера порядком. Впрочем, вчера ли? Может, он лежит так уже много месяцев, поэтому и пропустил, когда беглый трикстер успел стать лучшим другом его семьи?

— Милый, выпей это, — попросила Пеппер, поднося к его губам чашку.

Тони без особого желания сделал глоток, затем второй. На вкус лекарство было сносным, а главное — боль стремительно начала отступать.

— Умница, — похвалила Пеппер, когда чашка опустела.

Погладила его по щеке, прикрыла глаза и вдруг горько всхлипнула.

— Пеп, ну ты чего? Всё же в порядке!

— Я так испугалась за тебя… — Пеппер быстро вытерла слёзы и улыбнулась. — Ведь всё могло закончиться совсем иначе.

Всё должно было закончиться совсем иначе! Признаться, Тони до сих пор не понимал толком, какая версия произошедшего реальна. Но тот неоспоримый факт, что он жив, склонял чашу весов в пользу фантастического варианта с возникновением из ниоткуда всех этих людей. Конечно, открытые Стрэнджем порталы, сквозь которые прошла армия, тоже вполне тянули на чудо, но тут-то явно приложил руку кто-то другой.

— Вижу, пациент проснулся и готов к осмотру, — сказал Стрэндж, входя в комнату.

Следом вошёл Локи, и Стрэндж никак не отреагировал на его присутствие, а Пеппер даже с готовностью уступила ему место. А потом и вообще оставила их втроём, словно не только Стрэндж, но и Локи пользовался её полным доверием.

— Сколько лет я проспал? — не без сарказма поинтересовался Тони.

— Всего лишь пятьдесят три часа, — невозмутимо проинформировал его Стрэндж.

Локи небрежным жестом убрал специальные медицинские подвесы, на которых покоилась правая рука Тони, — он только теперь обратил внимание, что они висели в воздухе безо всякого кронштейна, — и принялся осторожно снимать бинты. Стрэндж внимательно наблюдал за процедурой. Сказать честно, Тони тоже весьма интересовал результат. На вид рука оказалась вполне нормальной, хоть и угольно-чёрной от костяшек пальцев до середины бицепса.

— Попробуй пошевелить пальцами, — предложил Локи. Тони пошевелил. — Отлично.

Рука и впрямь была в полном порядке, если не считать цвета. Тони немедленно воспользовался этим, садясь на кровати.

— Полегче. Не принимай за выздоровление бодрость после приёма лекарства, — предостерёг Стрэндж.

— Ну, на дорогу до туалета и обратно мне вполне хватит бодрости, — самонадеянно заявил Тони.

Но, если быть откровенным, пошатывать его начало ещё на пути туда.

— Ладно, — решил Тони, снова забираясь в постель и удобно устраиваясь на подушках. — Устраивать вечеринку рановато. Но в качестве сказки на ночь вы, господа колдуны, подробно и честно излагаете мне, что произошло за эти двое с хвостиком суток, пока я спал.

Локи и Стрэндж переглянулись.

— Ты уверен, что это не повредит? — с сомнением уточнил Стрэндж.

— Я уверен, что ложь повредит сильнее, — пожал плечами Локи.

— Тогда, может, сам и расскажешь?

— Дайте угадаю, — вклинился Тони. — Этот олень не наш, так? Из другого времени или из другой реальности?

— Мимо, — качнул головой Стрэндж. — _Этот_ — как раз наш. Его вернул щелчок Беннера. Да, Брюс тебя не послушал, вернул Вселенной не только распылённых, но и всё, уничтоженное Таносом.

— Всё?.. — приподнялся Тони.

— И всех. Наташу и Гамору тоже. Их нашли на Вормире.

— Погоди, так у нас теперь две Гаморы?

Локи и Стрэндж снова переглянулись.

— Я полагаю, ранняя версия Гаморы уже сомневалась в методах, но ещё верила в правоту дела своего отца, — сказал Локи. — Камни сочли её одной из его войска, и она разделила их участь. Это не твоя вина, Старк, — добавил он. — Основополагающие силы, которые вы зовёте камнями бесконечности, всегда имеют собственное мнение.

— Да уж, на джинна из сказки, готового выполнить любое желание, они точно не похожи, — пробормотал Тони, потирая правую руку. — Кстати, она такой и останется?

— А тебе это сильно мешает? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Стрэндж.

— Ну… Если принять во внимание, что я вообще мог остаться без руки, цвет кожи — сущая ерунда.

— В значительном спектре веера так и вышло, — заметил Локи. — Как раз поэтому я не рекомендую вмешиваться.

— Успокоил, — хмыкнул Тони, рассматривая свою руку. Конечно, потеря руки — не трагедия, можно было бы сделать биомеханическую. А по сравнению с тем вариантом, который он видел во сне, вообще легко отделался. Кстати…

Стрэндж вздохнул, молча достал пятидолларовую купюру и отдал Локи. Впрочем, особо разочарованным он не выглядел, словно спорил лишь для галочки.

— Что ж, я так понимаю, заговорить мне зубы у вас не вышло. Какой следующий пункт в меню?

— Это ради твоего же блага, Тони, — сказал Стрэндж, заставляя кресло придвинуться ближе к кровати и усаживаясь в него. — Наложение двух версий реальности в твоём мозгу уже вызвало кровоизлияние, и я не уверен, что осознание не приведёт к новому.

— Он крепче, чем ты думаешь. — Локи взял стул прямо из воздуха и сел на него верхом, скрестив руки на спинке. — Что ты помнишь, Старк?

— До жути реальный сон, в котором помощь не пришла, — Тони мотнул головой и сжал переносицу, прогоняя слишком яркую картинку. — Однажды я уже видел нечто подобное, — его голос предательски дрогнул. — Поверженных мстителей и рвущихся на Землю левиафанов читаури.

— Тони, — Стрэндж предостерегающе поднял палец.

— О, кстати, этот момент я тоже помню! — оживился Тони. — Это и была точка бифуркации?

— Если честно, то нет, — признался Стрэндж. — В тех вариантах, где я оказывался далеко, ты всё равно принимал то же самое решение.

Словно какая-то нить натянулась и завибрировала в голове Тони. Оказывался далеко. Далеко. Далеко для чего? Чтобы принять на себя часть мощи камней? Так разве все остальные не были далеко? А потом появились рядом, как по волшебству.

— Кстати, док, я так и не понял, как вам с ведьмочкой удалось это провернуть. На твои порталы не похоже. Припас туз в рукаве? Или…

Тони перевёл взгляд на Локи. Тот развёл руки в стороны и слегка поклонился. Значит, угадал. Тессеракт. Но…

Он потёр лоб, пытаясь сложить цельную картину.

— Локи, он перенапряжётся, — тихо сказал Стрэндж. — Рассказывай.

— Почему я?

— Потому что я, по твоим же собственным словам, «слишком необразован, чтобы понять».

— Это видно, раз ты до сих пор не усвоил, что я — не _тот_ я, — фыркнул Локи.

— Ага, только не делай вид, что ты не вытряс из него все воспоминания! — парировал Стрэндж. И добавил, обращаясь к Тони: — Они подрались. Это надо было видеть!

— ПЯТНИЦА, запись есть?

— Конечно, босс!

— Отлично. Значит, так, сказочник: если не хочешь, чтобы завтра эта запись оказалась в соцсетях, выкладывай всё начистоту, — с усмешкой пригрозил Тони.

Признаться, от этой небольшой перепалки ему сразу полегчало — всё было на своих местах. Мрачное единодушие магов пугало куда сильнее.

Локи сузил глаза, на миг напомнив себя прежнего, но затем внезапно успокоился и тоже усмехнулся.

— Мои воспоминания расходятся вскоре после нашего с тобой знакомства, Старк. Я не помню, чтобы Тессеракт падал прямо мне под ноги.

— Чёрт! — выдохнул Тони. Зато он помнил!

— Я так и думал, что ты к этому причастен, — с удовлетворением кивнул Локи. — В тот момент образовалась новая альтернативная ветка реальности, где для меня и Асгарда всё сложилось в высшей степени удачно. И, как ни странно, — ехидно добавил он, — это спасло Мидгард.

— В той ветке реальности Танос…

— …так и не добрался до Земли. Мы встретили его в Асгарде, с четырьмя камнями бесконечности против одного камня силы. У него не было никаких шансов.

Тони вздохнул и слегка поморщился. Да, всё это чудесно, конечно, но…

— Тогда мы ещё не знали, что тем самым наша ветка окончательно отделяется от основного потока, — добавил Локи.

— Мы? — приподнял бровь Стрэндж.

— Ты, я, он, — Локи бросил быстрый взгляд на Тони, словно проверяя, как он воспримет новость. — Там мы… вроде как друзья.

— Однако крёстным Морган стал ты, — ревниво заметил Стрэндж.

— Что? — Тони не поверил своим ушам. Хотя, если откровенно, кто станет лучшим защитником для девочки, как не могущественный древний маг? Если, конечно, быть уверенным, что он на твоей стороне.

— Станешь крёстным Старка-младшего, какие проблемы? — пожал плечами Локи. — Это сплетёт реальности ещё плотнее.

— Так, стоп! — Тони зажмурился и потряс головой. — Помедленнее на поворотах, господа колдуны. Тему крёстных мы ещё обсудим. А сейчас, пожалуйста, про сплетение реальностей.

— Да ты и так всё прекрасно понял, — попытался увильнуть от ответа Локи.

— Не юли!

— Ладно, — начал Локи, но его перебил раскат грома. Звук был довольно отчётливый, но шёл не с неба.

Поморщившись, Локи сделал знак «секундочку» и достал из кармана мобильник. Обычный мобильник с зелёной сменной панелью и змейкой из стразиков на прозрачном чехле!

— Локи, ну скажи Валькирии, чтобы хоть пивка дала хлебнуть! — проникновенным басом Тора заблажил мобильник. — Овощи да салатик, ну я ж не козёл, чтобы одну траву жрать! У меня и сил не будет на тренировки-то…

— Нарушишь диету — в козла и превращу, — отрезал Локи и отключился. Задумчиво повертел телефон в пальцах. — Старк, ты ведь успешный бизнесмен? И ты продавал оружие, значит, это самый выгодный бизнес в Мидгарде?

— Что? — опешил Тони.

— Забудь! — отрезал Стрэндж, для которого, похоже, такой поворот мысли Локи неожиданностью не стал.

— Мой народ не будет ютиться в лачугах! — голос Локи обрёл пугающую глубину. — Гордые асы никогда не питались крохами с чужого стола, и я не допущу дальнейшего упадка!

— Погоди, так у вас финансовые трудности? Почему же Тор ничего не сказал? — удивился Тони. — Впрочем, неважно, что сделано — то сделано. Сколько вам нужно на первое время? ПЯТНИЦА, подыщи какой-нибудь благотворительный фонд, который мог бы…

— Нам не нужны подачки, — прошипел Локи, прожигая Тони взглядом. Спинка стула под его пальцами превратилась в щепки.

— Если не успокоишься сам, ближайшие полчаса проведёшь в магическом мешке, — предупредил Стрэндж.

Локи перевёл взгляд вниз, где уже прорисовывался искрящийся круг, и закрыл глаза, плотно сжимая губы и играя желваками. Спинка стула вдруг сама собой стала целёхонькой.

— Мы возродим Асгард в новом блеске, — не открывая глаз и почти не размыкая губ, прошептал Локи. — Без подачек. Но и не уподобимся Всеотцу, построившему его на крови и костях.

— Так, значит, вам нужно подобрать, чем торговать, — Тони вытянул трубочкой губы, быстро перебирая в уме варианты.

Если Локи сумеет возродить золотой Асгард, они смогут неплохо зарабатывать на туристах. Тронный зал, пиры, схватки воинов, эти их летающие лодки, о которых рассказывала Джейн.

— О! Джейн Фостер рассказывала, что видела у вас какую-то невероятную диагностическую аппаратуру?..

— Горнило душ? — Локи открыл глаза и сразу азартно прищурился. — Это будет пользоваться спросом?

— Оформим патент и посмотрим, — Тони постучал пальцем по губам. — Но себестоимость может получиться великовата для обычных больниц, а самый рынок-то там. Завтра набросаем с Пеп бизнес-план.

— Горнило душ? — переспросил Стрэндж. — Это что?

— Насколько я понял, полное сканирование тела с красочной презентацией в комплекте.

— А что такое патент? — заинтересовался Локи.

— Документ, удостоверяющий исключительное право, авторство и приоритет, — объяснил Тони. — Если у вас есть что-то уникальное и востребованное, можно запатентовать и получать прибыль.

— Хм. Средство для удаления волос на длительный срок подойдёт?

— А у вас есть?!

— Простейшая формула, — с недоумением пожал плечами Локи.

— И немного магии, — подсказал Стрэндж.

— В любом случае это отличный вариант. Вот что, начинающий Рокфеллер, ты на досуге подумай, что ещё у вас есть подходящего. Потом обсудим. А сейчас я хочу свою сказку, — потребовал Тони. — Сплетение реальностей, с этой цифры, пожалуйста.

— Такой же вымогатель, как твоя дочь, — проворчал Локи, но вздохнул и начал объяснять: — Основной поток сплетён из множества реальностей, они существуют каждая сама по себе, но есть особые точки достаточно значимых событий, которые соединяют реальности в пучок.

— Я думал, камни бесконечности не позволяют потоку распадаться, — вставил Стрэндж.

— Так и есть, — кивнул Локи. Прочертил в воздухе пучок нитей с ожерельем из камней. — Особую значимость, конечно, имеют события, затрагивающие сами камни. Вот я сумел скрыться, унося с собой Тессеракт. — Голубой камень возле отделившейся от пучка нити побледнел. — Эфир остался в Асгарде. — Нить отделилась в следующей точке, и рубиновый камень стал бледнее. — В основном потоке камень Души покинул Вормир. А затем камни и вовсе были уничтожены, освободив основополагающие силы.

— Погоди-ка, — вдруг нахмурился Стрэндж. — Что-то тут не вяжется. Если всё дело в проклятых камнях, чем тебе поможет возвращение Тони? Особенно _тому_ тебе?

— Ну, для начала, это всё-таки возвращает ту нить в пучок основного потока, — отвёл глаза Локи. — И нам понадобится помощь Старка, чтобы восстановить камни.

— Что? — потрясённо выдохнули Тони и Стрэндж.

Тони ощутил, что у него буквально голова идёт кругом.

— А что вас так удивляет? — с недоумением приподнял брови Локи. — Сами по себе камни — всего лишь некоторое особое вместилище для основополагающих сил. Я же не предлагаю вам сотворить сами силы.

— Так вот что ты пообещал Ванде… — задумчиво проговорил Стрэндж.

— Да, — не стал отпираться Локи. — Обещал не я, но с этого действительно легче всего начать. Все ключевые характеристики для камня разума у вас записаны, а способности Ванды помогут поместить силу в предназначенный для неё контейнер. Из андроида вышел неплохой Хранитель, думаю, мы так и оставим.

— А если я откажусь? — Тони не справился с голосом, слишком уж сильно его задела мысль, что спасение было отнюдь не бескорыстным.

Локи внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза и усмехнулся:

— Это вряд ли.

— Уверен?

— Старк… — вздохнул Локи. — От успеха этого плана зависит безопасность не только Земли, но и этой реальности в целом. Не буду скрывать, мы справимся и без тебя, рано или поздно. Так что если ты всё же предпочтёшь устраниться… Я пойму. Мы вернули тебя ради Морган. Ради твоей жены и вашего будущего ребёнка. То, что нам пригодится твоя помощь, не делает тебя менее значимым самого по себе.

Тони отвёл взгляд и задумался. Локи никогда и не был альтруистом, так с чего бы ему меняться сейчас? К тому же здоровая прагматичность всегда импонировала Тони. Да и человек, имеющий личную выгоду от предприятия, в конечном итоге обычно оказывался более надёжным партнёром.

И, говоря о надёжных партнёрах, ему чертовски хотелось прояснить один вопрос.

— Док…

— Да, Тони, — с готовностью откликнулся Стрэндж. Глаз он не отводил, и по какой-то тени в их глубине Тони показалось, что Стрэндж не просто готов искренне ответить на этот вопрос, но даже ждёт его.

— Скажи-ка, когда ты смотрел будущее на Титане, ну, эти твои четырнадцать миллионов вариантов… ты увидел в них этот? Или тот?

— Этого варианта там быть не могло, Тони. Его тогда попросту не существовало.

Тони хмыкнул и растянул губы в улыбке. Значит, его просто послали на смерть? Зашибись!

— Но он до последнего надеялся на чудо, пытался переиграть предопределённость, не имея в запасе козырей! — фыркнул Локи. — Что ты хочешь от недоучки? И, если тебя беспокоит именно это, могу заверить, что мой план не подразумевает риска ни для тебя, ни для твоих близких. На этот раз рискнём мы.

— Чем? — нахмурился Тони.

— Своими магическими силами. Но шансы на успех довольно высоки, особенно если ты всё же присоединишься.

Чувствуя на себе два изучающих взгляда, Тони медлил с ответом, и тут ему повезло — вернулась Пеппер.

— Извините, что прерываю. Тони, звонил доктор Беннер, — сказала она. — У нас проблемы.

— Камни не удалось вернуть на свои места? — озвучил общее беспокойство Стрэндж.

— Нет, с этим всё в порядке. Проблема с капитаном Роджерсом. Похоже, он провёл в прошлом лет семьдесят-восемьдесят. Теперь он старик.

— Сбой оборудования? — уточнил Тони, в глубине души уже предчувствуя ответ.

— Нет, — качнула головой Пеппер.

— Ладно.

Самой большой неожиданностью для Тони оказалось ощущение упавшей с плеч горы. Он даже рассмеялся.

— Тони, ты в порядке? — заботливым тоном заправского доктора поинтересовался Стрэндж.

— Спокойно, док, с катушек я пока не съехал, — отмахнулся Тони. Перевёл взгляд на Локи. — Скажи-ка, олень, а ты умеешь принимать чужой облик только ради смеха или для дела тоже? Не хочешь внести аванс в наше будущее сотрудничество и поработать Капитаном Америка, пока мы подбираем новую кандидатуру и придумываем, как объяснить людям отставку Роджерса?

— Мой собственный костюм нравится мне больше, — брезгливо поморщился Локи. — Кстати, как и моё имя. Если мы планируем работать вместе, потрудись его выучить.

— Извини, Локи, но твой собственный костюм слегка дискредитирован в глазах населения, — напомнил Тони. — Но над твоим имиджем мы ещё поработаем. А пока…

— А пока тебе не помешает отдохнуть, — заметила Пеппер, присаживаясь на край кровати и щупая его лоб.

— Пеп, я в порядке, — Тони легонько пожал её руку.

И замер с открытым ртом: оба мага беспрекословно поднялись и направились к выходу!

— Дорогая, когда это ты успела их так выдрессировать?

Ни Стрэндж, ни Локи на шпильку не отреагировали, а Пеппер лишь устало улыбнулась.

— Эй, док! — Тони окликнул Стрэнджа, когда тот был уже на пороге.

— Да, Тони?

— По-другому быть не могло, — твёрдо сказал Тони, пристально глядя ему в глаза.

У Стрэнджа нервно дёрнулся уголок рта.

— Я…

— Ты мне не солгал. Я ведь спросил только, есть ли варианты, в которых мы победили. И не уточнял, какой ценой. Тогда мне казалось, я готов заплатить любую.

— Вот только я уже не уверен, что тот вариант можно было называть победой, — покачал головой Стрэндж.

— Но теперь-то мы точно победили.

— Пожалуй, — согласился Стрэндж. Коротко улыбнулся на прощание и вышел за дверь.

— Морган спит? — спросил Тони, обнимая прижавшуюся к нему Пеппер.

— Да, — кивнула она, кончиками пальцев гладя кисть его правой руки.

— Привыкнешь? Наши колдуны уверены, что это лучше не трогать, чтобы не сделать ещё хуже.

— Три дня назад я думала, что мне придётся привыкать жить без тебя, — сквозь слёзы выговорила Пеппер. — Так что…

— Погоди… — Тони чуть отстранился, пытаясь заглянуть ей в лицо. — Так ты помнишь, что ли?

— Помню что? Как ты чуть не умер у меня на руках? Такое сложно забыть, знаешь ли!

— Прости, Пеп, — крепче прижимая её к себе, прошептал Тони.

— За что? — нервно усмехнулась она.

— Ну, так, на будущее… Это же я, найдётся, за что.

— Ага, — Пеппер вдруг приподнялась на локте и внимательно взглянула ему в лицо. — Новый план? Что на этот раз, спасаем страну, планету или парочку соседних галактик прихватите?

— Ну что ты, милая, бери выше! Локи у нас бог, как-никак, так что и масштабы соответствующие. Но они справятся и без меня, он сам сказал.

— Тони… — Пеппер покачала головой, погладила его по щеке. — Кого ты хочешь обмануть, меня или себя?

Тони покаянно вздохнул и нежно поцеловал жену в кончик носа.

— И, кстати об обмане, миссис Старк, — игриво сказал он, ласково кладя руку на её живот. — Когда ты собиралась мне сказать?

— Как только буду уверена сама. У меня же нет асгардских методов определения беременности. Локи говорит — у нас будет мальчик. Он настаивает, чтобы мы взяли доктора Стрэнджа в крёстные, мол, это для чего-то там очень важно.

— Ничего не имею против. По обоим пунктам, — усмехнулся Тони. — Я смотрю, ты полностью доверяешь Локи?

— А как же иначе? — удивилась Пеппер. — Милый, только благодаря его вмешательству ты вообще выжил! А Морган упорно называет его крёстным и твердит про параллельные миры. Локи очень терпелив с ней. А, и ещё! Среди тех сказок, что он рассказывал Морган, я слышала упоминание о защитном куполе, куда Асгард прятался, словно в непробиваемый кокон, в случае опасности. Что-то типа силового поля, окутывающего целый мир, как ты всегда хотел. Знаешь, теперь, когда мы увидели, насколько не одиноки во Вселенной, эта идея кажется мне весьма полезной, так что Старк Индастриз в деле. Локи обещал Морган, что она увидит золотой Асгард на Земле своими глазами, и спрашивал у меня, может ли Старк Индастриз изготовить для них золотые летающие лодки, когда Асгарду это станет по карману. Так вот, можешь передать ему деловое предложение: формула защитного купола и личное участие Локи в твоём проекте, и производственные мощности Старк Индастриз к его услугам. Что?

— Ты моя Железная Леди, — растроганно сказал Тони, чувствуя, как прошлое окончательно отступает в мрачную тень несбывшегося. — И ты даже не представляешь, как я люблю тебя!

— На целую тонну? — счастливо улыбнулась Пеппер.

— На три тысячи!


	3. Рожки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сцена после титров

Первым отреагировал Плащ. Настороженно встопорщил воротник и потянул Стивена вперёд, заставляя ускорить шаг.

Звуки, доносившиеся из-за двери, и впрямь никак не годились для спальни выздоравливающего: хриплые, сдавленные вздохи, перемежающиеся какой-то вознёй. На миг Стивен остановился и прислушался — у Тони, между прочим, есть любящая жена. Не хотелось бы ворваться в неподходящий момент. Однако на любовную игру это не походило. Но кто мог напасть? Неужели Локи лишь прикидывался смирной овечкой, втираясь в доверие?

Додумывал Стивен уже на ходу. Плащ помог, приподнял над полом, но эффектное появление пропало впустую.

Тони и впрямь угрожала серьёзная опасность: он в любой момент мог помереть от хохота. Зарывался лицом в подушку, дрыгал ногой, колотил кулаком по постели. И смеялся — так искренне и заразительно, что трудно было не улыбнуться.

— Тебя уже водой отливать или просто дать попить? — поинтересовался Стивен, опускаясь на пол возле кровати и осматриваясь в поисках источника этого веселья.

Тони лишь махнул рукой и всхлипнул, вытирая выступившие слёзы.

— ПЯТНИЦА, покажи ему.

Стивену потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы не только разобрать, что происходит на развернувшемся голографическом экране, но и поверить в реальность этого.

— Я правильно понимаю, что это…

— Локи, под чутким руководством Морган приваривающий к моему шлему рога, — кивнул Тони.

— И ты полагаешь, что это смешно? — вздёрнул бровь Стивен.

— Где твоё чувство юмора, док? — упрекнул его Тони и слабо хрюкнул от смеха, глядя на сосредоточенные лица парочки заговорщиков на экране. — Ты прямо как Пеп, кролик слишком большой, костюм Рескью слишком яркий…

— Но… Они же портят нужную вещь! Конечно, в ближайшее время тебе летать в броне не придётся, но…

— Они попросили ПЯТНИЦУ просчитать форму и расположение рогов так, чтобы лицевой щиток открывался без помех, — доверительно понизив голос, сказал Тони. — Так что они ничего не портят. Егоза пристала к Локи, чтобы тот объяснил ей, зачем на шлемах нужны рога.

— И зачем? — невольно заинтересовался Стивен.

— Ну… — Тони скорчил гримасу и пожал плечами. — Я полагаю, что в основном для ритуальных целей. Просто украшение. Но, даже если так, наше асгардское высочество не мог ведь ударить в грязь лицом, сам понимаешь. Локи сказал ей, что рога помогают легко отличать соратников с закрытыми шлемом лицами во время схватки, а главное — защищают голову от прямых ударов.

Стивен хмыкнул. Насколько он помнил из когда-то прочитанного, от ударов защищала наоборот округлая форма шлема, заставляя меч соскальзывать, а рога в этом случае были бы лишь помехой.

— Нет, ты зря, зерно истины в этом есть, — Тони почесал ещё не заживший шрам над правой бровью. — Видишь, где крепятся рога? Если они помогают предотвратить прямой удар в лоб, переводя его на боковые части, это довольно полезная штука.

— Только не говори, что ты собираешься носить это… усовершенствование! — с шутливым ужасом попросил Стивен.

— Ты не понимаешь, да? — вдруг посерьёзнев, взглянул на него Тони. — Моя дочь хочет сделать мне подарок, чтобы порадовать. А одно из самых опаснейших и высокомернейших существ в мире заботится о моей безопасности. Да даже если бы мне пришлось надеть побитое молью бабушкино фиолетовое боа, я бы не отказался! А эти красные рожки — ещё и стильно.

— Я понял, Тони, — примиряющим жестом выставил перед собой ладони Стивен. — Честно.

А про себя он подумал, что даже если Тони никогда не наденет броню с этим шлемом, затея Локи и Морган уже окупилась. Этот смех — лучшее лекарство, какое только можно придумать. Хорошо, что Локи не стал проворачивать каверзу скрытно, как он умел…

На экране Локи на миг оторвался от своей работы, взглянул прямо в камеру и усмехнулся.


End file.
